I am Sirius Black
by wh0renold
Summary: Sirius Blacks thoughs about Hogwarts one night in his cell in askaban..


I am Sirius Black.

I lived in the Nobel house of Black, a house filled cruelty and dark magic. When i turned 11 my mother and father sent me to Hogwarts, a school for the children with magical abilities. It was there at Hogwarts where i met my true friends, the Marauders. I had been sorted into Gryffindor, the only Black to be placed there by the sorting hat my family are all in Slytherin, always have been. i was immediately disowned just like the other traitors to the pure Black name my mother said it was like trimming the weeds that surrounded the beautiful pure rose in the middle, i always disagreed making me a weed easily trimmed away. The Marauders were, James Potter; loyal, brave, quidditch star, top prankster and 'Prongs'. Peter Pettigrew; shy, quiet, rather dumb, the boy who threw up in front of the whole great hall sixth year halloween and 'Wormtail'. Remus Lupin; smart, shy, brave, the boy with mysterious scars and 'Moony'. Then theres me; loyal, prankster, good friend (i hope so anyway) and 'Padfoot'. Once a month we'd sneak out to help 'Moony' with his transformation, you see Remus is a werewolf bitten as a child once a month he goes through these agonising transformations from man to wolf back in Hogwarts we'd help as our animagus selves, 'Prongs' a magnificent stag, 'Wormtail' a small rat and 'Padfoot' a strong black dog. We'd come home covered from head to toe in marks, scoring points on who had the most. Also during my time at Hogwarts the Marauders, mainly James and myself would torment the greasy haired Snivlly Snape, causing his hair to turn green or his pants to fall down on the way out of the Great hall. But his friend, only friend, Lily Evans didn't approve and hated me and James with a passion. James however had been in love with her since first year, constantly asking her out, messing up his already messy hair to impress her and sticking for her when the Snivlly called her a mudblood, four years later there married with a child, baby Harry Potter. The night of October 31st i was on my way to the Potter's, Peter wasnt home and i was worried that something had happened and i was right. The house was destroyed the front door hanging off its hinges the destruction was mainly on the landing where the body of my best friend lay, his hazel eyes glassy, no happiness in them. In Harry's nursery, Lily lay her fiery red hair pooled on the floor around her and her eyes too stay open in their glassy sadness. Behind her was Harry, his eyes brimming with tears, Lily's eyes. When Hagrid had taken Harry away i had to find Peter, find out what really happened. And when i found him i was shocked at what i discovered, standing infront of muggles our wands our prepared to disarm if necessary he kept shouting how i betrayed Lily and James how it was my fault they were dead, then he shot a spell blasting the whole street apart killing people, with one small smile he cut off a finger and transformed into his animagus form leaving behind one dirty, grubby finger. I was taken that night but aurors sent to Askaban, no trial, no questions i was guilty as far as the Ministry was concerned. And this is where i am today, still here after 12 years, rotting for a crime i didnt commit. They want to kill him though, Peter, there are tons of Voldemorts old supporters locked away in hear they scream his name at night hoping to get out and kill him, but they never will i will do it first. They say you go mad once youve spent along time here, they say all the bad memories the dementors slowly drive you insane but im different, all the other prisoners are guilty but im not im innocent knowing this keeps me from seeing the horrible things of my past. But know this its been 12 years since ive seen the light of day, felt the sun on my tattooed skin and also know this its the year i escape, Peters at Hogwarts ive seen him on a young boys shoulder in the daily prophet, i will escape and kill him its less than he deserves.

I am Sirius Black.

And I never betrayed James and Lily.


End file.
